


My Own Man

by thiswilldrivemecrazy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswilldrivemecrazy/pseuds/thiswilldrivemecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Rumlow meet in an interrogation room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Man

"Rumlow, you're an ass. Though that's rather unfair to donkeys. They have some use." Bucky perched on the edge of the table and eyed off the captive Crossbones. 

"You think they'll - that he'll - treat you any better than Hydra did? You're an asset. A weapon. You're going to get me out of here, and then we're going to..." He trailed off as Bucky stood up. 

Bucky stretched his arms casually, interweaving his fingers and pulling his arms forward. The knuckles of his right hand cracked, and his left arm whirred softly. "Quiet all of a sudden, Rumlow? Seems strange. When Steve did exactly the same thing earlier, you kept mouthing off. That because you know what I'm capable of?"

Rumlow sneered. "You are nothing more than the weapon you were made to be." He paused for a moment and looked up at Bucky. "Sputnik." 

Bucky hid his smile and stood still, watching Rumlow carefully. When Rumlow grinned, he knew he had reacted in the right way. 

"Asset, release me."

Bucky couldn't hold his amusement in anymore and he laughed. "SHIELD, well, the Avengers deprogrammed me. That ain't gonna work."

The colour drained out of Rumlow's face, making the scarring seem even more stark against his skin. 

"So. I guess you have a couple'a options here. One. You tell us what we want to know. Or two. you get to experience what you've seen me do."

Rumlow took a couple of steadying breaths. "You know he almost cried when I told him you remembered him in DC. That his Bucky remembered him."

"I ain't just his Bucky anymore, but he is and always has been my Steve." Bucky punctuated his sentence with two sharp punches to Rumlow's face. "I'm my own man. So, you gonna start being helpful? Or am I going to get to add to your scars?" Bucky reached into his leg holster and pulled out a thin bladed knife and spun it through his fingers a couple of times. 

Rumlow glared up at him. "Do your worst," he sneered. 

Before Bucky could actually get started on anything, a buzzer sounded and the door swung open. Bucky looked up to see an agent beckoning him out of the room. "Saved by the bell, Rumlow." Bucky put the knife away and headed for the door. 

Rumlow waited until Bucky was behind him before speaking. "Sure thing, Pavlov. Still following orders to the letter? That's good to know."

Bucky spun around, neatly kicking Rumlow in the head hard enough that his chair fell over. "You're pathetic," he growled, before leaving the room.


End file.
